Getting To Know You
by NightRaven713
Summary: Have you ever seen a 'Getting To Know You' form? Well, this is my idea of how various X-Men: Evolution characters would fill one out. Just something random I did for the heck of it. Boredom is dangerous.
1. Rogue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men. I wish I did, but unfortunately...  
  
Ok, this was a spur of the moment thing, I just felt like writing it. The E- Mail addresses are not real; I made them up. If they are stupid, well, you try coming up with an E-Mail address for all the teenage characters. I didn't even want to try the teachers. Please review, but go easy on me. It's my first fic. Also, if anyone has anything that they would like to see happen in a X-Men fanfic, preferably dealing with Rogue in some way, E-Mail it to me or post it in a review, and I'll try it. I need ideas. Thanks in advance! Now, on with the... Umm... Fanfic. It's not exactly a story.  
  
From: Rogue   
  
Reply-To: Rogue   
  
To: Scott Summers , Bobby Drake , Jean Grey , Jubilation Lee , Amara Aquilla , Jamie Madrox , Kurt Wagner , Katherine Pryde , Evan Daniels , Roberto Da Costa , Rahne Sinclair , Ray Crisp , Lance Alvers , Fred Dukes , Tabitha Smith , Pietro Maximoff , Todd Tolensky   
  
Subject: GTKY - Rogue  
  
Date: 2 Feb 2002 11:05:33  
  
____________  
  
Name:  
  
I'm called Rogue, that's all ya need to know.  
  
Sex:  
  
Female  
  
Home:  
  
Well, in my mind... Oh... the Institute. There. I admit it. Ya happy?  
  
Height:  
  
About 5 ft. 6 in. last time I checked.  
  
Eyes:  
  
Green  
  
Hair:  
  
Brown and White.  
  
What's on your mouse pad?  
  
It's black with the silver X. You know, the X-Men logo... thing?  
  
Favorite magazine:  
  
I don't really have one. Most of them are just trash, anyway. Way too girly and such.  
  
Favorite smell:  
  
Ummm... Err... I have no clue. Probably just fresh air(is that a smell?), or something like that.  
  
Worst feeling in the world:  
  
Knowing that I can never touch anyone without hurting them.  
  
Best feeling in the world:  
  
Feeling accepted by someone.  
  
Things to do on the weekend:  
  
Sleep in late, play sports (sometimes).  
  
Favorite soundtrack:  
  
Don't have one, really. They all have one or two good songs, and then the rest are stupid.  
  
What is the first thing you thought of when you woke up this morning?  
  
Great. Another day of school to live through. Fun.  
  
Do you get motion sickness:  
  
Nope.  
  
Roller coaster - deadly or exciting?:  
  
Exciting, I think. It's been a while since I was last on one.  
  
Pen or pencil?:  
  
Don't care, as long as it writes.  
  
How many rings before you answer the phone?:  
  
I don't answer it. It's always for Kitty, anyways, never for me.  
  
Favorite foods:  
  
Catfish, grits, and hush puppies.  
  
Do you get along with your parents?:  
  
Parents? What parents?  
  
Have you ever been convicted of a crime:  
  
No, not unless you count disobeying orders...and there was that whole vigilante thing... Okay, who asks these things!?  
  
Chocolate or vanilla?:  
  
Chocolate, definitely. Which reminds me... Where did I hide those Hershey bars?  
  
Croutons or bacon bits:  
  
Bacon, I guess.  
  
Do you like to drive?:  
  
I can't. I'm only 15.  
  
Do you sleep with stuffed animals?:  
  
No! Of course not! ...Okay, well, actually, I do own one...or two...but don't let Kitty know that! I'd never hear the end of it.  
  
If you could have any pet, what would it be?:  
  
A wolf or leopard, or something cool like that.  
  
If you could be any animal, what would you be?:  
  
Umm... Interesting. Maybe a bird?  
  
Thunderstorms - cool or scary?:  
  
Cool, Definitely.  
  
If you could meet anyone dead or alive, who would it be?  
  
The person who can tell me how to control my powers.  
  
Favorite alcoholic drink:  
  
I don't have one.  
  
What is your Zodiac sign?:  
  
Sagittarius.  
  
Eat the stems of broccoli?:  
  
Not usually.  
  
Guys - would you give up your shirt for a girl?  
  
If anyone tried, I'd... well... my gloves would probably come off. Only a few boys can try that with me... And I'm not naming them.  
  
If you could have any job you wanted, what would it be?  
  
Um... Maybe be in a band or do something with horses, but considering that I can't touch anyone, that probably won't work.  
  
If you could dye your hair any color, what would it be?  
  
I like my hair just like it is, thanks.  
  
If you could have a tattoo, what and where would it be?  
  
Oh, there are too many choices. Prof. Xavier would probably kill me if I tried to get one, though.  
  
Have you ever been in love?:  
  
That's absolutely none of your business, now, is it? I didn't think so.  
  
Describe your dream wedding?:  
  
Actually getting married would be a miracle for me because, as I've said before, I can't touch anyone without draining them of their power/life energy/memories.  
  
What is on your walls in your room?  
  
Not a helluva lot.  
  
Is the glass half empty of half full?:  
  
It matters on the day. I used to think it was always half empty, but now... well, now it's half full. Sometimes.  
  
Are you a righty, lefty, or ambidextrous?:  
  
Righty.  
  
Do you type with your fingers on the right keys?:  
  
Yeah, usually.  
  
If you could be one gardening tool, what would you be?:  
  
Garden tools? Garden Tools!? I don't even have a garden. Good grief, who comes up with these things?  
  
What's under your bed?:  
  
I have no clue- probably some new intelligent life forms. No one can accuse me of being neat (usually). Drives Kitty nuts.  
  
What is your favorite number?:  
  
13. Why does everyone think that's an unlucky number? I like it.  
  
What was your first car?:  
  
Never had a car. I'm 15, remember?  
  
What is your dream car?:  
  
I don't know. Right now, just having a car would be good enough for me.  
  
Favorite sport to watch:  
  
Well, any sport is interesting to watch (And to play!) here at "Mutant High". With everyone's powers working, you never know what will happen.  
  
Say one nice thing about the person who sent this to you:  
  
Scott? Oh, great... Umm... I guess he's nice. He believed in me when no one else did. I like that.  
  
Of all the people you send this to, who is least likely to respond to it:  
  
Probably Jean- She and I aren't very close. I also don't really expect a reply from Fred, Todd, or any one else in the Brotherhood.  
  
That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It was actually kinda fun. It's better than all those forwarded things, anyway. 


	2. Kurt

By popular demand (well, sort of), I'm continuing this! I didn't plan on doing anyone but Rogue, but so many people wanted to see more that I changed my mind. I may even do characters multiple times, with different questions, since I get these forms all the time. If you think I should or shouldn't do that, tell me in a review, please. Here's Kurt's form. Oh, if anyone has a web site with pretty well detailed profiles on the Brotherhood members or new students at the Xavier Institute, that'd be really helpful. Keeps me from having to make up too much, because I want to keep these as true to the character as possible. Thanks!  
  
Wrom: KMBIPBARHDMNNSKVFVWRKJVZCMHVIBGDADRZ  
  
Reply-To: Kurt Wagner   
  
To: Scott Summers , Bobby Drake , Jean Grey , Jubilation Lee , Amara Aquilla , Jamie Madrox , Rogue , Katherine Pryde , Evan Daniels , Roberto Da Costa , Rahne Sinclair , Ray Crisp , Lance Alvers , Fred Dukes , Tabitha Smith , Pietro Maximoff , Todd Tolensky   
  
Subject: GTKY- Kurt  
  
Date: 13 June 2003 10:00:00  
  
____________  
  
Name:  
  
Kurt Wagner  
  
Sex:  
  
Male  
  
Home:  
  
The Institute, right now, or Germany with my parents.  
  
Height:  
  
5' 8", if I stand up straight.  
  
Eyes:  
  
Without my image inducer, sorta whiteish. With image inducer, brown.  
  
Hair:  
  
Without image inducer, kinda dark blue. With image inducer, closer to black.  
  
What's on your mouse pad?  
  
X-men logo, like I think is on all the mouse pads in the Institute.  
  
Favorite magazine:  
  
Hmmm. Not sure. I like various ones, some German ones...ones with interesting articles.  
  
Favorite smell:  
  
Food cooking, especially in the morning.  
  
Worst feeling in the world:  
  
Not being accepted. I'm sure all mutants know what that's like.  
  
Best feeling in the world:  
  
Hm...winning something major, like when we were accepted by humans as good. That was a really great feeling, to know we weren't rejected anymore. We still have a long way to go, but I'm staying positive!  
  
Things to do on the weekend:  
  
Sleep in, play sports, practice in danger room when I have to.  
  
Favorite soundtrack:  
  
I like a lot of movie soundtracks.  
  
What is the first thing you thought of when you woke up this morning?  
  
What's for breakfast?  
  
Do you get motion sickness:  
  
No. Would be weird if I did, what with the rides in the X-Jet and all.  
  
Roller coaster - deadly or exciting?:  
  
Fun! Definitely exciting, but not as exciting as some of the stuff we do here in the Institute. A ride in the X-jet is usually better.  
  
Pen or pencil?:  
  
I like pencils, because they erase.  
  
How many rings before you answer the phone?:  
  
Depends if someone else goes to answer it. If not, one or two, however long it takes me to teleport to it.  
  
Favorite foods:  
  
Pizza, burgers, tacos - anything fast food. Basically, if it comes from a place where they ask 'You want fries with that?' I'll like it.  
  
Do you get along with your parents?:  
  
My parents in Germany? Usually. We have our disagreements; every family does. But Mystique? No, not really... I guess she's my mom and all, but we are sort of enemies, and...I guess it's complicated.  
  
Have you ever been convicted of a crime:  
  
No. Unless goofing off is a crime, then Wolverine gets me on that all the time. Scott does too, actually.  
  
Chocolate or vanilla?:  
  
Chocolate. Germany has great chocolate!  
  
Croutons or bacon bits:  
  
Bacon. Definitely the bacon.  
  
Do you like to drive?:  
  
Only done it once or twice, but it was fun.  
  
Do you sleep with stuffed animals?:  
  
Nope.  
  
If you could have any pet, what would it be?:  
  
Hmm...Don't know. Parrots are cool, 'cause they talk back, and you can teach them to say a lot of things...think of the pranks that could lead to!  
  
If you could be any animal, what would you be?:  
  
I don't know. I'd like just being a normal person, really, but if I had to choose, maybe a bird. Flying would be cool.  
  
Thunderstorms - cool or scary?:  
  
Cool. Thunder can be a bit annoying, but...it doesn't scare me.  
  
If you could meet anyone dead or alive, who would it be?  
  
The Beatles!  
  
Favorite alcoholic drink:  
  
Don't have one.  
  
What is your Zodiac sign?:  
  
I don't know. Never was much one for horoscopes and stuff.  
  
Eat the stems of broccoli?:  
  
Nah. Too healthy.  
  
Guys - would you give up your shirt for a girl?  
  
Probably. Chicks dig the fuzzy dude.  
  
If you could have any job you wanted, what would it be?  
  
Job? Hmmm...fast food restaurant, maybe, so I could get the food free.  
  
If you could dye your hair any color, what would it be?  
  
Don't really want to dye my hair.  
  
If you could have a tattoo, what and where would it be?  
  
I wouldn't get one, since you couldn't really see it under all my fur.  
  
Have you ever been in love?:  
  
Yeah.  
  
Describe your dream wedding?:  
  
Um...This is more a girl thing, I think. I've never really thought about it, except that I'd be happy and getting married to a girl I really love.  
  
What is on your walls in your room?  
  
Not much. A couple posters, a mirror.  
  
Is the glass half empty of half full?:  
  
Usually, half full.  
  
Are you a righty, lefty, or ambidextrous?: Righty.  
  
Do you type with your fingers on the right keys?:  
  
Ah, now, that's a good question. I tried it once. It didn't work...I don't have enough fingers!  
  
If you could be one gardening tool, what would you be?:  
  
A shovel, because...I have no clue what to answer, so I just said one.  
  
What's under your bed?:  
  
Who knows? Some clothes, probably, and I keep a suitcase under there.  
  
What is your favorite number?:  
  
10. Don't know why.  
  
What was your first car?:  
  
I don't have a car.  
  
What is your dream car?:  
  
One like Scott's...He's got a really cool car.  
  
Favorite sport to watch:  
  
Football! Much more fun to play than to watch, though, especially here.  
  
Say one nice thing about the person who sent this to you:  
  
Rogue? She and I are pretty close. She's nice, despite what people say, and we get along really well (usually). We can relate about a lot of things, like we don't know much about our pasts, and what we do know...I guess we both now wish we hadn't found it out. But, it makes it easier to talk about with each other. And hey...I guess now I have a sister!  
  
Of all the people you send this to, who is least likely to respond to it: Anyone from the Brotherhood.  
  
Hey, that wasn't so hard! At least you aren't grading it, huh? ...You aren't, are you, Rogue? By the way, send me yours, too! I want to see it. This whole blank form thing and having to fill it out separately for each person is mega annoying. 


	3. Kitty

Okay, here's Kitty's form. I may not have done too great a job on hers, because Kitty is like my opposite, but I read over her profile and stuff, and I think I did okay. Please review. I have a LONG way to go if I'm doing one of these for everybody...in reviews, say whose you most want to see, and I'll try to get one of those out. I will alert you, I'm not planning to do any for the adults yet; I may eventually. My reason for that is that you don't know much about them, and it would be harder to fill out one for them. So, I'm going to do the ones for the kids first. Once again, review please! Thanks!  
  
Wrom: VOTQNQEMSFDULHPQQWOYIYZUNNYCGPKYLEJGDGV  
  
Reply-To: Katherine Pryde   
  
To: , Bobby Drake , Jean Grey , Jubilation Lee , Amara Aquilla , Jamie Madrox , Kurt Wagner , Rogue , Evan Daniels , Roberto Da Costa , Rahne Sinclair , Ray Crisp , Lance Alvers , Fred Dukes , Tabitha Smith , Pietro Maximoff , Todd Tolensky   
  
Subject: GTKY- Kitty  
  
Date:  
  
____________  
  
Name:  
  
Katherine Pryde  
  
Sex:  
  
Female  
  
Home:  
  
The Xavier Institute  
  
Height:  
  
5'3"  
  
Eyes:  
  
Brown  
  
Hair:  
  
Brown  
  
What's on your mouse pad?  
  
X-Men logo  
  
Favorite magazine:  
  
Fashion magazines are neat. Not any one in particular, though.  
  
Favorite smell:  
  
I like the smell of flowers.  
  
Worst feeling in the world:  
  
Probably knowing you didn't study for the big exam in your next class...ugh.  
  
Best feeling in the world:  
  
Passing said exam!  
  
Things to do on the weekend:  
  
Get up decently early to find a place to get a few minutes alone, training, playing various sports, malling, and just hanging out.  
  
Favorite soundtrack:  
  
A Walk to Remember has a good soundtrack.  
  
What is the first thing you thought of when you woke up this morning?  
  
'I wonder what weird yet normal thing is going to happen today?' You never can tell around here!  
  
Do you get motion sickness:  
  
No.  
  
Roller coaster - deadly or exciting?:  
  
Deadly! But, strangely, still fun...occasionally.  
  
Pen or pencil?:  
  
Pen. So many different colors of ink, and all allowed in school! You can't use a colored pencil on a test.  
  
How many rings before you answer the phone?:  
  
One or two, usually. I know Rogue's not going to answer it, so I do.  
  
Favorite foods:  
  
Ice cream, definitely, and also vegetarian pizza and salad.  
  
Do you get along with your parents?:  
  
Most of the time we get along pretty well. They're still not quite used to me phasing through doors and things, but that's not really a big deal.  
  
Have you ever been convicted of a crime:  
  
No. Well, there was that vigilante thing, but we were never convicted, luckily.  
  
Chocolate or vanilla?:  
  
Chocolate. Or swirl, with ice cream.  
  
Croutons or bacon bits:  
  
Croutons! Bacon is gross.  
  
Do you like to drive?:  
  
Yes! I just got my permit, and I love it!  
  
Do you sleep with stuffed animals?:  
  
Yep. One.  
  
If you could have any pet, what would it be?:  
  
A cat!  
  
If you could be any animal, what would you be?:  
  
Also a cat. I mean, I respond to Kitty anyways. Cats are cool.  
  
Thunderstorms - cool or scary?:  
  
Scary, if it's too close. A far off one can be okay, though.  
  
If you could meet anyone dead or alive, who would it be?  
  
Um...Maybe one of my ancestors. That could be interesting.  
  
Favorite alcoholic drink:  
  
None! Ugh!  
  
What is your Zodiac sign?:  
  
Scorpio!  
  
Eat the stems of broccoli?:  
  
Yep!  
  
Guys - would you give up your shirt for a girl?  
  
Not a guy, so I can't answer this one...depending on the circumstances, though, that would be really sweet of a guy to do that.  
  
If you could have any job you wanted, what would it be?  
  
Um...Well, I kind of think it may be fun to work for the police now. Using powers to help people...it's neat.  
  
If you could dye your hair any color, what would it be?  
  
Pink streaks, maybe.  
  
If you could have a tattoo, what and where would it be?  
  
Butterfly or flower, probably on my shoulder.  
  
Have you ever been in love?:  
  
Yes! What girl hasn't?  
  
Describe your dream wedding?:  
  
Ooooh. Probably pretty simple, with close friends and family in a small church. I'd like a lot of flowers around, because I like flowers, and I'd want it to be really romantic, like a reception outside at twilight or something like that.  
  
What is on your walls in your room?  
  
Not much. I tried putting up a few posters once, but Rogue didn't like them, so I took them down.  
  
Is the glass half empty of half full?:  
  
Half full.  
  
Are you a righty, lefty, or ambidextrous?: Righty.  
  
Do you type with your fingers on the right keys?:  
  
I try to. Sometimes, when I'm in a hurry, I'll forget to.  
  
If you could be one gardening tool, what would you be?:  
  
Um...I've never thought about it! Watering pail, or something. That way, I'd help the flowers grow better.  
  
What's under your bed?:  
  
Not much. I try to be moderately neat.  
  
What is your favorite number?:  
  
7.  
  
What was your first car?:  
  
I don't have a car. Can't wait 'till I get one!  
  
What is your dream car?:  
  
Ooooh. Convertible. Red, probably, maybe blue. Or pink! I guess the color doesn't overly matter.  
  
Favorite sport to watch:  
  
It's fun to watch soccer.  
  
Say one nice thing about the person who sent this to you:  
  
Kurt and I don't always get along, but he's okay. We're friends, and help each other when we need it. He's kind of immature sometimes, and has a tendency to freak me out by teleporting in front of me, but I know he doesn't really mean to scare me and stuff. I think he's a pretty nice guy.  
  
Of all the people you send this to, who is least likely to respond to it: Anyone from the Brotherhood probably won't, except for maybe Tabitha. Rogue may or may not.  
  
I like these. They're fun. It's a good way to get to know people, really, and they make you think when you're filling them out. 


End file.
